


绯红烟霞

by jiangjiang70205546



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjiang70205546/pseuds/jiangjiang70205546
Relationships: 焉然一潇 - Relationship, 闻嘉
Kudos: 3





	绯红烟霞

＊伪骨科 年上 abo 清冷哥哥翟闻×腹黑弟弟焉嘉

翟闻今天下班比平时晚一些，担心焉嘉在家没饭吃匆匆忙忙赶回了家，一打开家门却闻到一股浓郁的牛奶味。是嘉嘉的信息素的味道，翟闻皱着眉头暗道不好。

焉嘉是他挂名的便宜弟弟，准确点是他在巷子里捡来的弱巴巴小屁孩。这几年盼着他长高些灌了不少牛奶，焉嘉倒也争气，比刚捡回来的时候高了不少，脸上也有了些肉，显得比真实年龄还小上一些。大概是喝多了牛奶，焉嘉分化后的信息素也是牛奶味的，还带着点甜丝丝的味道，和旺仔牛奶还挺像的。

哦，最重要的忘了说，翟闻是个Alpha，要命的是，焉嘉是个Omega。干柴烈火搁一块儿那必不可能少得了摩擦。翟闻为了坚守底线除了吃饭时间和焉嘉在一个桌，其余时间下了班就把自己关房间里，焉嘉也很讲道理，乖乖地用抑制剂，颈后也贴着阻断贴，难得擦枪走火翟闻也会选择自己解决。

但今天这牛奶味实在是浓郁得有些不正常，或许焉嘉是发情期提前了。翟闻努力调整自己的呼吸，走到焉嘉门口敲了敲门，“嘉嘉，我进来了。”得到一声近似嘤咛的应声之后翟闻转动了门把手。

一打开门的视觉冲击太过强烈：焉嘉跪坐在书桌边，身上衣物几乎被自己剥了个精光，面上泛着潮红，一只手揉搓着下体，另一只手掩耳盗铃般挡在自己的眼前，抽抽噎噎地又哭又喘，身下湿成一片，湿哒哒的内裤挂在膝盖上。焉嘉又羞又难受，脑袋几乎埋进肘窝里。

翟闻在心里默念了几遍大悲咒，走近一看，焉嘉后颈的阻断贴已经掉落了一半了，聊胜于无地把它按回去，才托着焉嘉的胳膊把人堪堪扶起身。焉嘉的皮肤热得发烫，连带着翟闻也觉得有些热，加上整间屋子弥漫的牛奶味，翟闻觉得自己泡在咕噜冒泡不断加热的牛奶里。

正准备把人放当床上去找抑制剂，焉嘉却挂在翟闻身上不下来了。

“哥，我难受。”焉嘉的眼睛含着水光，仰着头看翟闻的时候委屈得像条被遗弃的小狗，恍然间和当初翟闻捡到他时没什么分别。

翟闻不忍心，释放了一些乌木味的信息素，能让焉嘉好受些。焉嘉环着翟闻的腰，撒娇似的往怀里钻，翟闻拍拍他的背，“等我一下，我去给你拿抑制剂。”焉嘉仿佛没听到，变本加厉地拉开翟闻的裤链，湿润灵活的小舌隔着一层薄薄的内裤勾勒里头那物的形状。翟闻又默念几遍清心咒，越念呼吸越紊乱，破罐子破摔地爆了声粗口，乌木味的信息素瞬间释放开来，和牛奶味融合在了一起。身下的最后一层遮掩已经被舔得透明，鼓鼓当当地立起了小帐篷。焉嘉指尖一勾，最后一层遮挡也没了，那物什一弹便触到了他还带着稚气的脸上，他摸了摸自己的后颈，撕下那块完全不起作用了的阻断贴，接下来的一句话彻底击破了翟闻最后的理智，他说哥，我想要你。

他的唇丰润微翘，张口就把巨物包裹进湿热的口腔，舌尖舔弄着顶端，一圈一圈地打着旋，一只手拨弄着根部的囊袋，一只手在自己的已经湿滑不堪的后穴捣弄。翟闻喘着粗气，手指插进焉嘉柔软的发丝间，轻轻按着后脑勺引导他加快吞吐的节奏，一道白光闪过，焉嘉把射出的东西尽数吞咽，仰着头讨赏似的喊“哥哥”。

翟闻欺身压上，握着焉嘉白皙的脚踝张开往身前一拉，身下肉刃便畅通无阻地挺进了早已湿得不行的后穴。紧致的内壁紧紧包裹着肉刃，比口腔还要再湿热几分。翟闻俯身吻着焉嘉的唇，问他疼不疼，焉嘉摇摇头回吻，胳膊环住翟闻的脖颈，腰肢迎着攻势往上一抬，肉刃又深入了几分，翟闻见状也不再收敛，掐着焉嘉的腰大操大干起来，顶得甜腻的呻吟声都变了调，连带着后穴一阵收缩，翟闻差点交待在里头。

焉嘉缓了缓，扭扭腰说“哥，想你射在里面。”含着翟闻的耳垂贴着耳朵又说了一句“我给你生个宝宝。”

翟闻哪里受得住这种撩拨，精关一泄便尽数交待了，吻着焉嘉的后颈腺体轻咬了一口做了个临时标记。焉嘉摸着自己的后颈，餍足地笑，面上绯红的色彩像迷情的烟霞，直教人晕眩地飘在云里，不知身在何处，只知烟霞醉人。

至于那没派上用场的抑制剂，就让它在上了锁的抽屉里落灰吧，反正以后也用不上了，焉嘉想。反正他的傻哥哥连自己的内裤被人穿去了都没发现，怎么会想那么多呢。


End file.
